Donkey Kong VS King Kong
Donkey Kong - Super Smash Bros..png King Kong.jpg Interlude Wiz: Two of the most powerful apes battle. Boomstick: Like Nintendo's Donkey Kong. Wiz: And King Kong. Bommstick: He's piss and im Boomstick. Wiz: Im Wiz and its our job to analyze their strength,weapons,and abilities to see who would win a Death Battle. Donkey Kong Wiz: It all started with an ape named Donkey Kong. Boomstick: '''How does it start like that? He is DK! '''Wiz: '''That's DK's uncle which had the same name. He kidnapped a princess and Mario had to save her. And he did. Then his nephew to into action. His name was Donkey Kong. '''Boomstick: He can smash the ground and even make birds dizzy. Interesting. Wiz: 'He also can roll which can destroy his enemies. '''Boomstick: '''But the coolest thing is that he can blow. He can blow hard, making even metal junk spin. '''Wiz: '*sigh*. But he is capable of even punching the moon out of orbit. Which requires a lot of freaking force. '''Boomstick: '''BUT, He still doesn't win every time. He failed to Mario. How? How does Mario do it? '''Wiz: '''I don't know. But he did beat some powerful baddies such as King K Rool and Tiki Tong. '''Boomstick: '''What is amazing is that DK can survive being bit by a shark that was bigger than him and has survived blown up by bombs. '''Wiz: '''But is Donkey Kong brutal enough to take on King Kong? King Kong Fight Donkey Kong was walking in the forest searching for bananas. He found a barrel rocket and jumped in. After the flight, he was in a ruin. Donkey Kong hit his chest. He saw a pile of bananas. Then something jumped on them and squashed them. It was a giant, black ape. Donkey Kong was furious. FIGHT! King Kong punched DK across the ruin. He got up feeling dizzy. He got up. He rolled towards King Kong. He hit him, but it only left a small mark. King Kong stared at him. Donkey Kong had enough. Then King Kong pounded the ground. DK took serious abuse. He got up unsteadily. DK jumped and punched the top of King Kong's head as hard as he could. Now that left a giant bruise on his head. King Kong was Furious. He threw a rock a DK. He dodged it. DK grabbed a barrel and hit King Kong. It had no effect. He spun and hit DK. DK was injured. Donkey was gonna punch him in the stomach as hard as he could. He jumped up and punched King Kong's stomach extremely hard.(As hard as he did to the moon) King Kong fell down with extreme pain. His chest was red and was bleeding with a huge bruise on it. King Kong got up. Then DK punched King Kong across the whole world and he went right back to the ruin. He was finally dead. K.O! Results '''Boomstick: Nope. That did not just happen. Wiz: '''Yes it did. You see Donkey Kong had punched the moon out of orbit. '''Boomstick: But King Kong beat Godzilla. No way DK could beat that. '''Wiz: '''Well King Kong nor Godzilla were able to accomplish at feat that Donkey Kong did. '''AND '''Donkey Kong had beat creatures that were the size of KK. '''Boomstick: '''KKK? '''Wiz: '''No. KK. You know? King Kong. '''Boomstick: '''Whatever. The winner is Donkey Kong. Now let me jump out a window. Next time on Death Battle A picture of Riptor pops up. Then a picture of Bowser.